


Swimming round in our glasses

by larrywyd



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based on a One Direction Song, Because they kinda share that really, Bottom Harry, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, I CANT BELIEVE DUSTY THE CAT IS A REGISTERED CHARACTER, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Tiny Louis, Top Harry, Top Louis, because he is smol, powerbottom!Louis, who doesn't love a bit of side ziam??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrywyd/pseuds/larrywyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU from @inkedfondness on twitter:<br/>Harry's mortal enemy lives in the apartment above him. He throws parties every night and Harry can't stand it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't wanna sleep because we're dreaming out loud

**Author's Note:**

> So like I write quite a lot but this is my first time posting anything so I'm sorry if this is shit.
> 
> Thanks to @inkedfondess for letting me write her AU idea, the larries appreciate that. Also shout out to the Wildcats group chat for putting up with all the meltdowns I'm bound to have over this and for helping me edit it and keeping me sane. 
> 
> My twitter is: @hesthelouser if you wanna hmu
> 
> (most of this fic is gonna be based on the song A.M which isn't actually out yet but I'm weak...all the chapter names will be lyrics from the song so yeah I don't own any of them lets hope Modest! don't pull a Taylor Swift and sue me)
> 
> (buy Made in The A.M on iTunes)

Walking round in a zombie like state seems to be how Harry spends his life these days. A constant headache mocking him, a reminder of the lack of sleep he gets each night. He often finds himself wondering why he has been given the short straw of having a party animal neighbour. It wouldn’t be so bad if his neighbour actually went  _out_ to party, like a normal person, but of course he brings all his minions to his flat, which happens to be right above Harry’s, and parties until dawn. Every. Single. Night.  


 

Harry likes his fair share of partying too. Of course he does, he’s at Uni in London, the city built for excitement but this is just excessive. Harry has never actually met the person who sponsors the bags under his eyes but he assumes he’s a stoner, from the smell of weed constantly tumbling out of the window that’s always open above Harrys, that’s not doing much with their life. Good for him but Harry has classes to attend and essays to write so sue him if he’s getting slightly touchy from the situation.

 

When Harry finally gets to the coffee shop he realises he’s running late for his lesson. He considers skipping his usual caffeine fix but then thinks back to the two hours maximum sleep he had last night and decides missing the first five minutes of the lesson won’t destroy his future. So with that thought in mind he joins the queue and sighs to himself. He decides to check his phone to pass the time and realises he has a text from his best friend Niall.

 

**From: Niall :)**

where r u mate?

 

 **To: Niall :)**  

Coffee shop, you want anything?

 

**From: Niall :)**

No thanks hurry up ur gonna b late ha !

 

**To: Niall :)**

Yeah well the stoner from upstairs kept me up last night and I’d rather not nod off again in the middle of a lecture. Save me a seat?

 

**From: Niall :)**

u should just go upstairs and punch the wanker mate ! I’ll do it meself if I have 2 listen to ur ranting again !! got ur seat tho

 

**To: Niall :)**

You’re not helping. I’ll see you in 10. H xx

 

Harry slipped his phone back into his pocket just in time to make his order. He looks up into the prettiest blue eyes he’s ever seen. Harry realises maybe he’s a little more tired than he first realised because he’s mentally writing sonnets in his mind about the lads eyelashes. Whilst having a mental debate about whether the petite boys eyes should be compared to the ocean or the sky he realises the boy has already asked for his order and is now looking at him as if he has two heads.

 

“Oops?” Harry smiles sheepishly, slightly embarrassed.

 

“Hi” the fluffy haired boy chuckles. “Can I have your order now maybe?” It should come across sassy but the soft look in his eyes takes away the sharpness of the words.

 

“Oh yeah, um…I’ll have a mocha please, more chocolate than coffee though.” Harry rambles off his order on autopilot whilst mentally deciding what napkins he wants for their wedding.

 

“So a hot chocolate then?” the boy teases with a playful glint to his eyes however he types in the correct order to the till anyway, rattling it off to the barista. “That’ll be £1.50 please.” Harry hands over the money, mentally thanking whoever made university coffee shops so cheap.

 

Harry is about to ask for the boy’s name when the shop door flies open and a bunch of rowdy Uni kids stamped in. Harry is immediately shoved out the way leaving the poor tiny man to deal with them. Once Harry has gathered his thoughts he realises he’s still running late and so he grabs his mocha and flies out the door and down the road.

 

When he finally reaches his class he enters quietly, rushing to his seat near the back once he’s mumbled his apology to his lecturer. Once he’s sat down Niall perks up from where he’s playing an online game of cards on his laptop.

 

“What took you so long? I’ve had to make my own notes!” Niall pouts at him causing Harry to roll his eyes playfully.

 

“Well maybe you should do that more often instead of copying mine” Harry chuckles to himself as he sits down and pulls his MacBook out of his bag. He sets his cup down next to it and settles down to listen to the two hour lecture. However instead of writing notes like he usually would he finds his mind wondering back to the coffee shop where the blue eyes exist as more than a figment of his imagination. Before he knows it the class is finished and he has no notes. Well fuck.

 

“Ni, did you take any notes?” the look Niall gives him is enough to tell him that no, he didn’t take any notes. Harry sighs to himself and pushes himself up, packing away his stuff and making sure to grab his empty cup. He makes sure to chuck it in the bin on his way out whilst pretending to listen to Niall’s ranting about a football game he has no interest in.

 

“--and then I decided to just get naked” Harry whips his head round to look at him with a confused expression.

 

“Oh so you are listening?” Harry shrugs guiltily.

 

“Sorry Ni, still tired from the lack of sleep, think I’m gonna go home and nap before it starts all over again tonight.” Nothing sounds better to Harry right now than crawling between his sheets with Dusty, his cat, and sleeping until he can’t anymore.

 

“Okay mate, well I’ll see you tomorrow? Let me know if I need to kick the wankers head in!” and with that the cheery ball of sunshine that is Niall runs off to find some good weed and an even better time.

 

Harry, on the other hand goes straight to his flat, opening the door and is immediately greeted by the sight of his flatmate Liam on the couch wearing Dusty like a scarf. He’s starting to think Liam needs some time away from the cat, it’s getting weird.

 

“Hey mate how was your day?” Liam asks in a chipper voice. Even though Liam lives in the same flat he doesn’t suffer from the party situation like Harry does. He’s an annoyingly heavy sleeper whereas Harry has tried everything and not even earplugs can block out the thunderous noises.

“I’m really tired Li.” Once his shoes are off and his coat and bag has been hung up he flops down onto Liam’s lap with a pout, immediately getting pounced on as a greeting by Dusty. “I’m so sick of the sleepless nights; he doesn’t even listen to good music!”

 

“Just go and talk to him? Write a note or something, my day was really good by the way, thanks for asking!” Liam mutters sarcastically. Harry sighs and dramatically rolls onto his back, placing Dusty on his stomach, and ponders the idea.

 

“Okay I’ll write the note and post it before having a nap, maybe even promise some cookies if he stops.” Harry nods and pushes himself up, even though the feeling of Liam playing with his long curls was quite soothing. “Thanks Li!” He shouts over his shoulder as he enters his room.

 

Once he’s sat at his desk with a pen and paper, and Dusty is curled up on his bed asleep, he begins to think of how to start. He groans internally when he realises he has no idea what to say. He couldn’t possibly put “for the past 3 months I’ve hated you because I’m tired all the fucking time you wanker, shut up!” like he wants too.

 

After an hour Harry has settled on a letter:

 

_To whom it may concern,_

_I live in the flat underneath you and for the past 3 months I have been kept awake by your partying. I will make you cookies if you turn down your music or start going out instead. I have to attend University and your parties are making me very tired as they keep me up most of the night._

_Half the love_

_(Apartment 3B)_

After reading the note over a few times Harry decides it acceptable enough and so he stands up and walks to the door. Liam went out earlier, probably to go and beg Sophia to take him back so he can stop being miserable. Once Harry has his keys he marches up the stairs and posts the note under 4Bs door, running away like the coward he is in case he has to talk to the man.

 

When he is safely back in his apartment he gives himself a mental pat on the back and goes into his room with the intention to sleep for the next 24 hours and the hope that he’ll be able to.


	2. Talking out of our asses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooo this is longer than it was meant to be, my bad...anyways thanks to Wildcat group chat for helping me edit (especially Georgia because she helped me with some ideas)
> 
> Hint of Ziam for any of you that don't fuck with that.

Waking up is a strange experience. What the fuck is that thumping noise? Wait that’s not music? Hang on is that…yup that was definitely a moan. So this is a new low, Harry has woken up to free live audio porn. At three in the morning. Brilliant. He sighs and pushes himself up and out the bed, deciding he might as well tend to his needs and get some food.

Once he’s settled on the couch with Dusty dozing on him, macaroni cheese and a cup of tea in each hand, he turns the TV on and tries to block out the sound of 4B getting laid. Why is he not getting laid? This is getting quite depressing now. The note definitely didn’t work either, in fact, this could possibly be worse than the music because now he’s got “harder, fuck right there” ringing in his ears long after the bed has stopped thumping.                                      

On the bright side at least it’s quiet now, maybe the party animal is too fucked out to party. Harry shivers in digust flips through the channels, to distract himself, until he finds a good enough film to watch whilst he eats. Leaving the bowl on the table, once he’s finished, Harry curls up on the couch with a blanket round his shoulders. The soft buzz of the TV eventually lures him to sleep. 

***

“Harry…HARRY” the sound of a too loud voice too early makes Harry jolt and therefore makes Dusty jump who hisses at the owner of the too loud voice. Serves them right.

 

“Nurgh?” It may be early but even Harry can tell that wasn’t proper English so he clears his scratchy throat, opens his eyes to meet Liam and tries again “what?”

 

“You’re going to be late for Uni if you don’t get up you fluffy haired mess, what even happened? I was just about to leave for my run when I noticed the TV was on so I came to turn it off and here you are crashed out on the bloody sofa?”

 

“Stoner upstairs had company last night, woke me up so I got some food and then put a film on and fell asleep and well…here we are.” Harry winces at the memory of the loud moans.

 

“Partying hard again hm?” Harry just shakes his head and stretches until his back cracks. Fantastic. Not only is Stoner ruining his sleeping pattern he’s also destroying his body.

 

“No, it was worse” the curly headed boy scrunches his face up and heads to the bathroom to clean his teeth, getting rid of the rancid taste in his mouth. The next thing he hears is Liam cleaning up his mess from the night before, god bless that boy.

 

“Ew was he….you know…doing it?”

 

“If by ‘doing it’ you mean ‘having sex’ then, unfortunately, yes he was ‘doing it.’”

 

“That’s quite gross” Harry can almost imagine Liam pausing what he’s doing to scrunch his thick eyebrows together. Such innocence.

 

“Tell me about it Li, tell me about it.” Harry just sighs and goes to his bedroom, deciding to wear black skinny jeans and his favourite pink polka dot shirt. Once he’s dressed he puts on his favourite aftershave, since he had to skip his shower, he lets his curls tumble down his shoulders in his usual style. A slightly non-masculine squeal escapes him as he realises he _finally_ has a bit of facial hair.

 

When he’s finally stopped debating whether he should comb his new found facial hair or not, Harry puts on his favourite golden boots. He pauses in his actions and takes a picture of his feet where they’re kicked up on the window ledge with the view of London as the background.

 

He pushes himself up and whilst he grabs his bag and puts his coat on Harry uploads the picture to instagram with an artsy filter that brings the gold of his boots out more. Realising he’s actually going to be late, again, he quickly adds the caption ‘Boots of gold and a heart to match.’

 

Since Liam has left for his run already Harry exits the flat quickly and frowns as he notices he’s trodden on something. On closer inspection he realises he’s stood on a joint with a note attached to it written in scruffy writing:

 

_Dear 3B,_

_Have a joint and chill the fuck out._

_Love 4B xxx_

Harry stares at the note with wide eyes, disbelief clear on his features. Once he has his wits about him again he scoffs angrily and puts the joint and note in his bag, slamming the door and stomping down the stairs like a child having a tantrum.

 

Chill out?! How the fuck is he meant to ‘chill out’ when all he can hear is shit music and shouting? Whatever he’ll have to deal with this later when he’s not running extremely late.

 

***

The only way Harry can describe his day is disastrous. He’d gotten his usual mocha then tripped and spilt it all over himself, ruining his shirt, then he’d arrived at his lecture only to remember it had been called off so instead he went back to the coffee shop in the hope of seeing the hot worker from yesterday only to see said worker talking with another hot man who had to be his boyfriend from the way they were giggling. Also Niall stole the joint 4B left  him claiming “you won’t smoke it anyway”

 

Being home is a relief to Harry right now, his boots have been aching his feet all day and he just really needs to sit down and re-evaluate his life choices and possibly look for a new apartment.  Before he can do any of that though there’s a knock on the door. With a soft groan, quiet enough for the person not to hear, Harry swings the door open.

 

“Is this 4B? I have your weed for you” a scruffy looking man says immediately. Harry is just about to correct him when he realises…4B is his annoying stoner neighbour that he’s been thinking of a way to get back at what better way to annoy a stoner than to mess with his drugs?

 

“Yeah this is 4B, thanks man” Harry grins and takes the weed before shutting the door in the man’s face before he can ask too many questions. Chuckling to himself, Harry walks into the kitchen and empties the weed into the bin with a scrunched up nose because, really, it stinks.

 

Once he’s disposed of the weed he goes to his cupboard and pulls the kale out with a smirk attached to his lips. Humming as he works, Harry fills the baggy with kale and lets out an impressed noise because kale really does resemble weed. He hangs his bag up and writes a note:

 

_Enjoy your weed._

As soon as the note is written Harry grabs some tape, the note and the baggy and runs up the stairs. Once he’s faced with 4Bs door he sticks the baggy and the note to the door and runs away, keeping silent until he’s safely in his flat with the door closed where he bursts into laughter. Quite aware that he probably resembles a mad man right now, Harry clamps his mouth shut and gets on with the 6000 word essay he needs to write about the mechanics of a camera. Joys.

 

***

When Louis finally gets to his flat, sleep set deep in his bones. He had a busy shift but he spent his lunch break giggling with his best mate Zayn about how he’d messed with his neighbour _and_ got laid. As soon as he sees his door he lets out a gleeful noise at the sight of his weed. Weird, it’s usually delivered personally but he just shrugs it off because his weed guy must be pretty busy if he can’t send one of his minions to deliver it.

 

Whilst grabbing the weed he unlocks the door and pushes his way inside his flat. Once he’s toed his shoes off he goes straight to his couch and starts making a joint, not really paying attention to it because he’s trying to turn the TV on at the same time. Leaning back against his couch he lights it up and puts it between his lips and taking a deep drag.

 

As soon as the smoke brushes his taste buds he’s coughing, desperately trying to get rid of the rancid taste that’s now floating in his lungs. What the fuck? That’s certainly _not_ weed. It taste like shit, his weed guy would never play him like this he pays good money for this shit.

 

Louis puts the joint out and angrily throws the baggy at the window. All he wanted was to come home and chill after a gruelling shift at the job that he detests. Someone fucked with him and he has an idea of who that person may be.

 

Pushing himself up from the couch is a task in itself, because really all he wants to do is sleep until dinner time, but he has to check. Once in his room he pulls the note from 3B out of his desk draw and compares it to the note that was attached to his weed. Realisation hits him as the handwriting matches up. That little shit.

 

With this information he mentally adds ‘revenge against Harold in 3B’ to his endless list of things to do. No one messes with Louis William Tomlinson and gets away with it. There’s a small problem though, he has no idea how he can get back at the bastard.

 

Maybe he could put dog shit on his doorstep. Or maybe not because he doesn’t really want to touch dog shit…maybe he could steal all the post from his letter box? No that doesn’t really scream “don’t fuck with me” it’s more “please don’t mess with me.” He gives into his instincts and picks his phone up. It only rings twice before a familiar voice is speaking.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hi Zayn, it’s Lou”

 

“Yeah I know I have caller ID”. Well there’s really no need for sarcasm.

 

“Well excuse the fuck outta me you knob, look I need some help” Louis sighs and starts to bite at his nail. Asking for help isn’t really something he does a lot and it makes him quite uncomfortable.

 

“Calling me a knob is an interesting way of asking for help Lou.” Louis can just imagine the smug look on Zayn’s face right now. He just rolls his eyes and puts the phone on loud speaker so he can get changed at the same time.

 

“Shut up Zayn, 3B messed with my weed” He hears Zayns sharp intake of breath and knows he finally got through to the idiot he calls his friend.

 

“How did he mess with it?”

 

“He switched it for something that looks like weed, broccoli maybe?”

 

“No Lou, it was probably kale, it looks a lot like weed and if you weren’t purposefully looking for the smell you wouldn’t have been able to tell it was anything else.”

 

“Well either way it tastes like shit and I’m not high so I need your help with thinking up a revenge plan.” He hears Zayn make a noise to signify he heard him. Whilst Zayn thinks, he finishes getting changed and runs his hand through his fluffy, soft hair.

 

“Do you still have that stink bomb we were gonna set off at your work?” Zayn finally asks.

 

“Of course I do, the one that my boss found and I had to say I like to put some in my tea?” He hears Zayn laughing at the memory

 

“Yeah that’s the one, why don’t you use that? Put it through his letterbox or something? But make sure to write a note to say it was you or he might think it’s some troubled youth.”

 

“Zaynie, you’re a genius! If you weren’t already in love with the puppy look-a-like I would kiss you”

 

“We agreed you wouldn’t call me that anymore.” He hears Zayn grumble “and I’m not in love with him, he just gives really good blowies.” Whilst Zayn rambles Louis finds the stink bomb, puts all the pieces together and writes the note to go with it.

 

“No Zaynie, you threw a strop and told me to stop, I never agreed! And you are totally in love with what’s his face, stop denying it. Anyway I have some revenge to do so I gotta go! Love you bye!” Before Zayn can even respond he puts the phone down.

 

Armed with the stink bomb and the note he’d written previously, Louis makes his way downstairs. He was so excited he didn’t even bother putting shoes on so his toes are quite cold. Once he’s at the flat he sticks the note on the door and reads it over:

 

_3B,_

_Don’t fuck with my weed :)_

_Love 4B xxxx_

He had decided to remain anonymous for now, adding to the excitement of it, even though Harry could just walk up the stairs and shout at him. He has a feeling that he won’t though, he doesn’t seem like the type. Which is a ridiculous thing to think because he doesn’t even known this man for all he knows he could be a 60 year old man.

 

Once he’s satisfied with the note he posts the stink bomb through the letter box and hears a muttered “what the fuck?” After a just a few short seconds he hears a screamed “EW” and with that he cackles, running away at lightning speed. Once he’s back in his flat he goes straight to his bedroom to nap, smiling to himself he climbs into bed and flips the light off.

 

Now, we wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment on what you thought if you're feeling extra nice or tweet me at @hesthelouser 
> 
> (kudos would also be appreciated)
> 
> the next update will be whenever I write it and am happy but will be before the end of Monday have a lovely weekend lovelies :D

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you because I have no idea what I'm doing. I'll update as much as can...the next update will be on Thursday 12th November !!


End file.
